For Research
by CuriousAndStupid
Summary: At some terrible high school party, whilst they drink some terrible beer, Waverly and Nicole try something not so terrible. One-shot.


**Thanks everyone who let me know about the formatting :D Hopefully this will work. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two girls were slouched lazily on the couch, completely separate from the party that surrounded them, despite the fact that they were perched directly in the middle and were surrounded by pubescent, hormonal teenagers drinking and chatting about god-knows-what or just straight up slobbering into each others mouths.

Nicole's arm was slung over the back of the couch, the hand of which was lightly holding the brim of a red, half-full solo cup of cheap beer with its thumb and middle finger. Her other rested on her thigh and her jean-clad legs were outstretched, as the tall, lanky redhead took the opportunity to finally have her limps not cramped into awkward positions to accommodate others, like always. By now, she was too far gone to even care.

"I don't even know what you ever saw in that douche," the redhead mumbled to the other girl. The brunette perched next to her was sitting in an almost opposite manner to her companion, fully facing her with her bare, tanned legs pulled underneath her as she leaned her shoulder against the back of the leather couch. Through out the conversation, she had forced herself to lean backwards, finding herself a little too close to the ginger in a way that could not technically be considered 'friendly'.

"Me neither, to be honest. He was just so… boring. And literally the worst." Waverly grumbled back, sipping from her own drink clasped between both her hands. Nicole found the way she drank everything as if it were a warm cup of coffee extremely endearing, so she grinned lazily at the sight.

"You know, maybe you should just drop guys all together and join me on the dark side."

"You mean gay?" The shorter of the two laughed.

"Totally. It's so much better."

"Tempting. Obviously I'd have to do some research before I jumped into anything," Waverly thought aloud, her eyes finding the ceiling as she contemplated the option in all seriousness. The ginger laughed loudly at her reaction.

"Well, Waves, I'd always be happy to help you out with some research on that," She shot the girl a wink, which made the other girl blush profusely, like always whenever Nicole said something even remotely flirty to her.

Luckily, at that moment, a darker-haired brunette in a leather jacket sauntered her way through the crowd and leaned over the back of the couch as she slurred out a question,

"What are you two yakkin' about then, huh?" She giggled, blinking slowly.

" _Nothing_ , Wynonna." Waverly rolled her eyes at her older sister but Nicole just smirked, patting the woman's cheek before pushing her back upright, not wanting for her to spew her burrito dinner over her lap again.

"Your sister an' I were about to do some, like, to make out an do some girl-on-girl gay shit!" She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows, still remaining cocky even though she had stumbled over her words and jumbled something together that made no sense.

"Shut up, Nicole! No we're not!" Waverly squealed, her cheeks going a shocking shade of red.

"Good choice, Waves. Haight-Shot here would treatcha like a real gentleman- gentlewoman? I don't know… She'd… She'd be nice… Nicole, help me out here." She nudged her best friend with her beer bottle.

"Y…Yes." Nicole shrugged.

"Oh my god! Both of you shut up! I'm so not making out with Nicole!" The brunette buried her face in her hands and, at this, the ginger in question sat up slightly to point an accusatory finger at the other girl on the couch.

"Hey! You said- you said that if you were ever going to do same-sex experimentation, it was going to be with _me_." She pointed out. The youngest Earp, somehow even redder, set a glare on her friend,

"I never said that-"

"It has been implied!" Nicole offered, her finger dropping to flop against her friends thigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, by _you_!"

"Now you're just being ridikkidus."

"Did you just-"

"No idea what you're talking about. If you hate me, Waves, just say so!" Nicole feigned sorrow, her lip jutting out in a point as she put on her best puppy-dog eyes in a look that could have been used as blackmail, had a photo been snapped.

"Cream and custard, fine! I'll make out with you!" Were Waverly's last words before she grabbed Nicole by her baseball-tee and yanked her forward, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Both Nicole and Wynonna's, who had been watching amused, eyes shot wide at the youngest girls actions. When the redhead wrapped an arm around the girls waist to pull her closer, Wynonna smacked her round the head and the two parted, Nicole clutching the back of her hair.

"Ow! Dude, what the fuck!"

"Don't kiss my sister right in front of me! That's gross!"

"Go away and I won't have to!"

Wynonna scoffed, "No way am I leaving you two alone now! What you think I'm an idiot? I turn my back and you guys will start smacking lip-"

"Look: Doc!" Waverly cried, pointing a finger at the hallway where John Henry sauntered in, moustache combed to perfection. The next thing they knew, Wynonna was gone in the blink of an eye.

Nicole, a little nervous now and slightly sobered up due to the shock, looked anxiously at the other girl whom she had been harbouring feelings for since she hit puberty.

"So…" Nicole cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly becoming dry, "You enjoy your experimentation?"

Waverly just smirked and gripped the colour of her shirt once more, pulling her closer. She noticed how strange it was that, over the time of only a few seconds, their moods could switch so rapidly, but that was how Nicole made her feel. It was all rushing emotions and shy smiles and wonderful, wonderful accidents.

"I have finished my research, Miss Haught, and I can conclude, after years of pining and a far-too-short drunken kiss, I am very much into you: a girl. And also very relieved you kissed back."

The cheerleader revelled in the feeling of her crush's fingers sliding over the expanse of skin exposed between her crop top and her jean shorts, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Oh, Miss Earp, the pleasure was all mine. Now, I propose a new experiment: kissing again." The ginger grinned at the reaction she received.

"I hypothesise I would very much enjoy that."

"Me too." She whispered against full lips before she pressed her own against them once more.


End file.
